Silent Night
by flashpenguin
Summary: A trip to the mall and a secret Santa gift helps Morgan and Garcia put the Merry in Merry Christmas. Written for the CM Forum Gift Exchange as a pinch hit.


_I know it's late, but better late than never. The prompts were: mulled wine, mistletoe, secret Santa present, and song prompt "Silent Night". Though it was a last minute pinch hit, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. And I hope all of the FF authors and readers had a very Merry Christmas and best wishes for the happiest of New Years! _

_I don't own Criminal Minds. Guess Santa thought I could benefit more from a lump of coal instead._

_Song prompt: "Silent Night" by Amy Grant_

_Dedicated to Graveygraves. Hope it's what you were wishing for!_

**Silent Night**

Derek Morgan knew two things: malls during the Christmas season sucked, and mothers all over the world had to be the most underappreciated people on planet earth. Sighing, he kicked off his shoes and leaned back against the couch cushions.

What the hell had he been thinking when he agreed to take their baby to see Santa Claus at the mall two days before Christmas? Did he have brain damage that had some how slipped past the FBI's routine physical? Or was he as madly, head over heels in love as he once professed himself to be?

Either way, he needed his head examined.

He had a better and deeper appreciation for his mother as he remembered those times he had begged and pleaded to be taken to see Santa Claus. How had she done it with three kids and not lost her mind? He only had one child and he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. If he could ever catch his breath, he was calling her and thanking her for everything.

Of course, most people would have called him crazy for taking a 4 month old baby out in the cold to visit a stranger in a red suit sitting on a throne in the middle of a crowded mall. Especially when said baby would never remember that particular moment of being held by Santa. He realized that when it came to his wife, he was crazy. But when it came to his daughter, he was insane. And both words ended with "in love".

He had to be to stand four hours in line holding on to a stroller while waiting their turn. Never had he hated being a profiler and a cop more than at that moment. He must have scanned the crows a thousand times picking up on little things that other people would never notice. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but that didn't stop him from going on high alert.

Of course, he had gotten a little thrill from the way women came over and kneeled down to look at the baby. He had always heard that a baby was a chick magnet, but Lord have mercy they seemed to come out of the wood work the moment he had pushed the stroller into the mall. He had made sure his wedding ring was displayed prominently, but that just seemed to attract them more.

Truth be known, he did secretly like the attention, but if anyone was eating it up, it was little Amanda Francine Morgan. Not a shy bone in her body, she had gurgled, cooed, and made raspberries the whole time. Even when sitting on Santa's lap, she had looked up at the jolly old man and laughed. It was a good thing because it had taken more than a few tries to get the perfect picture.

Now they were back home - Amanda settled into her bassinet after a warm bottle and bowl of apple cereal - and Dad poured on to the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table, wondering if he could request new dogs for Christmas. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes.

The scratch of the key in the lock caused him to look up, but he didn't have the strength to move.

"Derek?" Penelope Garcia-Morgan called out.

"In here," he answered.

Setting her purse and keys in the entryway, Pen made her way into the living room. Eyeing the prostrate man on the couch, a soft smile tugged at her lips. "Hard day?"

"Baby Girl…you don't know. I stood in line for hours!"

"Did you get a good picture to send out to everyone?" she asked.

"I hope so. It's on my phone."

Pen quickly scanned thru his phone files. "Oh! She turned her head! We can't use this one!"

Morgan groaned. "Not that one; the next one," he groaned. A loud screech pierced his ear drums. "Baby Girl, the baby is asleep."

Pen's feet pattered across the floor. "This is too adorable!"

"I'm glad you think so, considering I practically had to get on my stomach to get the right angle." He felt the couch sink as she sat down beside him.

"How was she?"

"A complete angel. Four long ass hours in line but she didn't cry once."

Pen felt her eyes well up. "I wish I could have been there."

"You were tracking terrorist chatter. There will always be next year."

"I know."

Morgan eyed the brightly coloured bag on the coffee table. "What's that?"

"My secret Santa Gift." She pulled out a black bottle with a cork wedged tightly in to the opening, sealed with gold foil. "I received Mulled wine."

Straightening up, he took the bottle from her hands. "What the hell is Mulled wine?" He scanned the label.

"It's German wine. It's usually heated and flavored with cinnamon sticks, vanilla or other spices, and sugar."

Morgan's mouth dropped open. "You heat wine and add things to it? What kind of person came up with that idea?"

"It sounds interesting. And it's European."

"Mama, we live in America. A bottle of Rosé in front of a roaring fire on a cold night is the best way to spend an evening."

"Cold wine on a cold night? That makes sense." She rolled her eyes.

"So, what else is in the bag?" he wondered and opened it further.

"Some chocolate and Santa cookies."

"Who in the world gave you this?" He pulled out the chocolate. "Oh, Ferrero Rocher. Somebody has good taste."

"I know who."

"Of course you would."

"Now I have to make sure I take down those pictures I posted last week."

"Strauss gave you this?"

Pen grimaced. "Yeah. Had I known when she was bitching Hotch out that she had great taste in gifts, I wouldn't have posted those pictures of her on the beach."

Morgan raised his eyebrow. "Even the topless one?"

"She bitched my boss out without so much as an apology; the topless one stays. The rest come down."

He chuckled. "No crossing Penelope Garcia when it comes to her family."

"Damn right. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare us something to drink."

Morgan snatched the sprig of mistletoe from the bag. "First you have to give me a kiss," he stated.

Pen leveled a bespectacled gaze at her husband. "What is that?"

"Mistletoe."

"Where did you get that?"

"From the bag. I guess Strauss can tell the bad guy from the good guy, but she can't tell mistletoe from holly. Now kiss me." He held the fungus over his head. Leaning in, Pen kissed him. "Nice." He held it over his cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting a kiss…or two."

Sighing, she kissed his cheek. "There. Now, I'm going to get something to drink. I've had a long day."

He held the sprig over his chest. "You're not done yet."

"Derek Morgan…I'm hungry."

"I'll feed you. Come on." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

Slowly her fingers unbuttoned his shirt. Parting the material, her lips trailed across his smooth chocolate brown, rock hard abs. "Feel better?"

"Almost." He held the mistletoe over his crotch.

Pen raised her eyebrow. "You're kidding me."

"Come on Baby Girl… It's mistletoe."

"Derek…"

"I have had a long day standing for hours at the mall, listening to children screaming, crying, hitting decibel levels I didn't think humans could hear. I got to hear "Silent Night" SEVEN times by SEVEN different singers…each version worse than the last! Did you know there's a rap _and_ a reggae version? I heard the boot-scootin' country version that made me want to pull out my service revolver and shoot the reel to reel and put all the mall patrons out of their misery! And if I never hear "The Little Drummer Boy" ever again, it will be too soon. And don't get me started on "Do You Hear What I Hear?" All this just to see Santa!" If Amanda grows up just robbing banks, I will be thankful!" He commented.

Her fingers danced over his belt buckle. "I guess since you've done your good deed for the year, I can return the favour…" Loosening the buckle, she unsnapped his jeans. Slowly she pulled down the zipper, her knuckles brushing over the straining bulge.

Drawing his breath in on a long hiss, he watched as she freed him thru the opening of his boxers. Her long fingers wrapped around him. He watched as she lowered her head and took his hard length in her warm mouth. His head rested on the back of the couch as his eyes closed in ecstasy. Weaving his hands in her long blonde hair, he held on as her tongue licked and teased him.

"Oh yes!" he moaned. All thoughts of the mall and crappy holiday music went out of his mind when her tongue dipped into his slit. "Oh Baby Girl…don't stop."

Holding him firmly in her grip, she ran her tongue over his swollen tip. "More?" she asked. He nodded. Taking him fully in her mouth, her hand reached down and cupped him. Giving him a soft squeeze, she took a thrill as he lifted his hips and tried to go deeper. Thrusting, he set a pace for her to keep up as her tongue and hands continued to stroke him.

His masculine musky scent overwhelmed her senses as she tried to bring him pleasure. But when his hands reached under her blouse and cupped her breasts, she had to work to keep focused. As one hand pushed her bra up and teased her nipple, his other hand loosened the buttons. Pushing the material off her shoulders, his hands released the front hook to free her breasts.

Letting out an animalistic groan, he pushed her back against the cushions as his hands cupped her breasts and his mouth fastened on a rock hard nipple and suckled as though his life depended on it. Teasing her with licks and nips, his other hand snaked down to her skirt.

Reaching under the hem, he stroked her soft flesh upward to the satin panties covering the secret part of her he lived for. Slipping under the elastic, his fingers stroked her until her hips arched against his palm.

"More?" he whispered against her breast.

"Y-y-yes." Her hands stroked the firm muscles of his stomach and back.

Moving his face to her other breast, he lavished attention as his hand continued to push her over the edge. Her moans and the breathless whisper of his name was enough to make him more determined to drive her mad.

Pulling back, he looked at her. Her lips swollen, parted in desire, her eyes half closed while her breasts heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Reaching under her waist, he unfastened her skirt and pulled the fabric down her over her hips, past her creamy white thighs. Throwing it on the floor, he scanned her body and felt his excitement rise.

Standing up, he quickly removed his clothing and joined her on the couch. Covering her body with his, he claimed her lips for a hot, wet, deep kiss as his body gently probed hers.

Parting her thighs, she let him in. As his hard, full length stretched and filled her, she let out a long breath as her legs wrapped around his waist. Pulling out, he watched her face and pushed back in. He felt her grip him tight in a velvet fist and hold him and it was all he could do to maintain his sanity.

Closing her eyes, Pen ran her hands down his back and cupped his buttocks to pull him deeper into her. "Oooo," she hissed, "right there. Oh, yeah." Her hips arched higher. "Oh, Derek, touch me."

He pressed his thumb against her swollen nub. "Like this?" he growled as he continued thrusting.

Pen tried to catch her breath as her nervous system began to short circuit. "Oh, Derek…faster!"

That was all he needed to hear. Moving his hips faster, he tried to send her over the edge with his thumb and body. Her cries of ecstasy reached his ears.

"That's it baby," he panted. "Give in. Don't hold back. Come with me." Feeling completion start at his toes, he thrust faster as he tried to drive her over the edge. Hooking an arm under her thigh, he pushed deeper. As her nails dug into his buttocks, he felt her walls clamp around him.

Covering her mouth with his, he kissed her deep as her tongue tangled with his and his body gave in. One deep thrust and then he felt himself pour deep into her hot, wet core.

Pen's hands gently stroked her husband's back. He was crushing her, but she didn't care. The baby had slept thru their love-making and she wasn't about to complain.

"Are you alive?" she whispered.

"Depends on how you define 'alive'. I think I've died and gone to heaven and woke up in the arms of an angel."

Pen gave a deep chuckle. "You always wake up in the arms of an angel."

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked, still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"I don't need anything."

Morgan raised himself up to look at her. "You don't want Santa to bring you anything?"

She thought it over. "It would depend on what Santa was going to deliver."

"Me."

"But I already used that gift," she teased and nibbled on his neck.

Standing up, Morgan reached down and swung her in his arms. Yelping in surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby Girl, don't you know that I'm the gift that keeps on giving?"

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Show me what you have, Hot Stuff," she murmured and traced a finger across his cheek. "Before the baby wakes up."

Quickly he covered the floor to the bedroom. Kicking the door closed, he showed her that his gift was going to keep on giving for many years to come.

_The End_


End file.
